


sn

by olivia921118



Category: NS - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia921118/pseuds/olivia921118





	sn

南方没急着去堵北方的嘴，上前含住他的耳垂，湿热的舌尖在耳垂处打转，北方瞬间酥了半边身子，硬挺的性器抵在南方鼓起的西装裤裆部，质感冰冷，还有种奇异的满足感。北方忍不住用下身去磨蹭南方的裆，像只饥渴的狼。

“对，我是被寒潮冻傻了。”

南方解开皮带，褪下一边内裤，释放出早已蠢蠢欲动的大器物，又热又湿的肉棒戳在北方酡红的脸上。

“北北的哪个嘴比较热，可以给你老公解一下冻？”

北方的尊严不容许后入式，他说我要在上面。南方自然是诺了，躺平做个甩手掌柜。北方起先坐下去的时候还很艰难，他太干燥了，内壁都紧紧吸着南方的前端，南方被折磨地难受，一个顶腰把器物插到了最深。北方痛地咬牙，但是好在南方有水，润滑了一番后，北方已经可以渐渐地上下自如了。

“你不是说我水多吗，我来给你送水了。”

也许是温度开地太高，北方的短发已经浸满了汗渍，健硕的胸肌上晶亮一片，相反南方穿着完好地躺在沙发上，享受着视觉盛宴和生理刺激。

他扶着北方的腰，感受着小北方的上下律动，又紧又干的小穴吮吸着自己的大肉棒，吞吐时发出的噗噗声，都让南方忍不住配合辛苦做打桩机的北方，自己也会情不自禁地动两下来回应他的热情。

北方做累了，南方就开始吻他，趁着唇舌交缠之际，南方拿来一串下班路上买来的冰糖葫芦，本来想给北方吃，现在看来只能给他下面的小嘴尝鲜了。

酸甜的小果子被一颗颗塞进北方已经放松的后穴里，北方只觉得又胀又凉，一缩就要把果子夹碎，流出汁水来，他报复性地在南方的嘴上重重咬了一口，南方就着血腥气去挑逗北方的唇舌，把人的嘴吸肿了才罢休。

他贴着北方的嘴角，用气声说：“现在北北的里面都是甜的了。”

北方又气又羞，他宁愿南方给他塞的是咸豆腐脑，也不要这硬邦邦的东西卡在自己的甬道里。南方分开他的腿，让他正面跨坐，把阴茎对准小穴深深地捅了进去。那几颗果子被挤压到了最深处，几乎要涨裂了，融化的糖水都流在了南方的肉棒上，他又抽插了几下，满意地把器物拔了出来，然后扣住北方的后颈，说。

“你家乡的味道。”


End file.
